De opiniones, dudas, quejas e inquietudes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Levi tenía dudas, quejas e inquietudes como todo ser humano, mucho más si se presentaban junto a cierto chico de ojos verdes que le trae vuelto loco. ErenxLevi.
1. Sobre Eren Yeager

Esto lo hice para relajarme y ya que no tengo computador, espero que se diviertan un poco leyendo, es la opinión de Levi a una serie de preguntas y temas que irán cambiando por capítulos, será un fic ligero y divertido, espero les guste.

******Pareja:** ErenxLevi/Rivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia: **No mucho, Levi uke.

**SOBRE EREN YEAGER.**

1. ¿Qué te parecen sus ojos?  
_Me parecen exactamente eso: ojos._

2. ¿Qué tal su gran y animada sonrisa?  
_Tiene unos dientes bien lavados y brillantes, me pregunto qué usará en ellos, sea lo que sea le da buenos puntos a favor, eso es sexy._

3. ¿Qué es lo más sucio que has hecho con él?  
_Limpiar su pieza... ¿han visto esa porquería? es un asco, no puedo acostarme en una cama tan sucia sin antes limpiarla._

4. ¿Qué piensas de Eren como titán?  
_¿De qué titán estamos hablando...? tengo dos en mente, y uno me encanta._

5. ¿Qué buenos puntos tiene este muchacho para ti?  
_¿Mencioné sus dientes bien cuidados? hasta sentí algo de pena cuando le boté uno. Y... bueno, supongo que es bastante humano para su condición...y cariñoso._

6. ¿Eren ha intentado hacerte algo?  
_"Intentarlo" significa que no lo logró, y al contrario, ha logrado hacerme muchas cosas, claro, siempre con mi autorización._

7. ¿Qué piensas de la hermana de Eren?  
_Es hermanable._

8. ¿Seguro que no piensas nada acerca de Mikasa?  
_Otro día hablaré de ella, ahora mismo está detrás de la puerta, arañándola para escuchar con detalle lo que tengo que decir de Eren. Es tan adorable y nada acosadora._

9. ¿Alguna palabra cursi que te haya dicho Eren?  
_Ughh... no me gusta hablar mucho de esto, pero me dijo... oh dios no, no puedo decirlo. Veamos, algo menos cursi sería "No hace falta que hagamos el amor hoy, Levi, sólo que te quedes en mis brazos basta por hoy" ¿contentos? La siguiente pregunta tendrá que esperar un momento, tengo que ir al baño a vomitar._

10. ¿Qué hay de sus cambios de personalidad?  
_Son una delicia... en cierto momentito de la noche especialmente._

11. ¿Cómo empezaste a salir con él?  
_Saliendo._

12. ¿Lo cambiarías por un set de limpieza?  
_Depende de qué set de limpieza._

13. ¿Estás embarazado de él?  
_Estás muerto por esa pregunta, hijo de puta._

14. ¿Si tuvieras un hijo con él como le pondrías?  
_Siempre he tenido un par de nombres reservados por si llego a tener o adoptar hijos, estos serían: Clorito Detergenon, Escobillón Lavandino, Plumería Cleaninting entre otros._

15. ¿Mayor punto débil de Eren?  
_Mi trasero. Es en serio, mi culo lo es._

16. ¿Te parece que Eren es un chico blando?  
_Es bastante "duro" en otros aspectos de la vida... creo que sabes a lo que me refiero._

17. ¿Qué opinas de que crezca y te deje como un duende?  
_...Te mato, hijo de puta, te mato..._

18. ¿Mayor palabra romántica o piropo que le has dedicado?  
_"Estás bastante limpio hoy, Eren."_

19. ¿Te casarías con él?  
_Quién sabe._

20. ¿Lo amas?  
_Cincuenta y uno... (51.)_

**N.A:** Dudo que no se dieran cuenta, pero 51 es Sí. Como ven, Levi opina sobre temas, pueden ser randoms o no, y hablará de cualquier cosa. El siguiente tema es "Sobre el sexo" recuerden que la pareja es Ereri, así que pueden hacer una pregunta respecto a esa pareja si quieren y podría incluirla en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.


	2. Sobre el sexo

Aquí traje el capítulo nuevo, incluí varias preguntas que me hicieron. Espero les guste.

**SOBRE EL SEXO.**

1. ¿Cuál es la posición que más te gusta?  
_Cuando Eren me está levantando y me sujeta de los muslos, parado... y luego me deja caer en su miembro y... ¿por qué mierda estoy contando esto?  
_  
2. ¿Y a tu pareja?  
_Misionero. Yo recostado en la cama... me sube las piernas y me toma, me incómoda un poco por todo lo que me mira, pero como él es un marica afeminado y cursi, encuentra romántica y con más tacto esa posición. _

3. ¿Alguna fantasía sexual?  
_¿Por qué tipo de pervertido me toman? no es como si tuviera un látigo y un set de látex por allí, claro que no. A callar._

4. ¿Has mordido la almohada en el acto?  
_¿Por qué morder la almohada? ¿saben todos los asquerosos ácaros que pueden haber en esa inmundicia para yo andar mordiéndola en el sexo? muerdo otras cosas, el hombro de Eren, por ejemplo.  
_  
5. ¿Es cierto que no puedes caminar bien por tres días completos por lo que te hace Eren?  
_Uno y medio, hijo de puta. Y todo lo que pueda decir Hanji al respecto son puras falacias._

6. ¿En la parte mas deliciosa del sexo que palabras dices?  
_Bien, no suelo ser muy conversador, así que pienso que diría un "Ahh" pero como es la parte más deliciosa del sexo no sería un "Ahh" común, haría más énfasis en el A del principio y agregarla unas cuantas H. En resumen, lo más probable es que esté diciendo:"Áhhh"._

7. ¿Qué opinas de hacerlo en la cocina?  
_¡Allí se hace la comida, joder! ¡LA PUTA COMIDA! no veo nada higiénico a comer un emparedado con aderezo de semen como cubierta._

8. ¿Duele?  
_Claro que no, cómo crees. Métete un palo en el culo y compartimos lo nada doloroso que es._

9. ¿Te dolió mucho la primera vez?  
_¿Por qué les interesan estas cosas? bueno... digamos que sí dolió, pero el mocoso como un virgen me preguntaba a cada momento si dolía o debía dilatar más. Fue suave... y después de un par de sesiones fue un monstruo. Me pregunto... ¿qué mierda hice mal? ¿en qué lo convertí?  
_  
10. ¿Qué posiciones del kamasutra han hecho Eren y tú?  
_No me interesan los nombres de las posiciones, lo importante es que la meta bien. He dicho.  
_  
11. ¿En cuantos tipos de posiciones lo han hecho?  
_Todo su cochino libro del Kamasutra y más._

12. ¿Cuál es la posición mas extraña en la que has estado?  
_No es rara... pero me siento algo expuesto cuando me acorrala en una muralla y me la empieza a meter, no puedo verlo y estoy apoyado en una sucia pared... sin poder moverme, sólo recibiendo. No es para nada genial... por más que mi voz pueda decir lo contrario._

13. ¿Eren te ha hecho "algo" en forma de titán?  
_Bueno... no es algo que debería interesarte, pero sí, ciertas cosas... y como es un mutante enorme me puede desnudar... y lamer mucho... en lugares que... no se en qué categoría de mierda entraría este fetiche, así que seguiré con otra pregunta._

14. ¿No te sientes pederasta?  
_No. Si dejara que me violara un niño de doce... quizás._

15. ¿Eren era malo al principio en la cama?_No. Aunque seguramente lo hubiera gozado más metiéndome con una ardilla…_

16. ¿Cómo llegaron a la intimidad?  
_¿El principio de todo eh? secreto. Yo no puedo contarlo, él quizás sí._

17. ¿Qué se siente llegar al orgasmo con Eren?  
_Es como… ¡meterse a una pieza llena de detergentes y escobas relucientes, un mundo limpio y puro con olor a lavada…! pero que se termina pronto, demasiado pronto, y todo se ensucia en la mayor putrefacción que puedan imaginarse, ves para abajo y te descubres un asco con patas, lleno de extraños líquidos y sudor._

18. ¿Le dices te amo a Eren en el sexo?  
_…Qu-quizás…_

19. ¿El lugar más romántico en donde lo hayan hecho?  
_To-todos lo son mientras lo haga con ese idiota._

20. ¿Alguna vez los han descubiertos en escena?  
_Sí… por desgracia, las consecuencias son: Hanji con hemorragia y feliz contándole a todo el jodido mundo, Irvin jodiéndome que tendré horas extras por andar fornicando hasta en el establo, mi escuadrón traumado y sin poder verme la cara por días, entre otros._

**N.A:** El siguiente será "Sobre familia", esto incluye preguntas que pueden tratar sobre embarazo, hijos, casamiento entre otros. Y bueno, para preguntar ¿les gustaría un especial para preguntarle a Eren también? ya que algunas me han dicho que les gustaría ¿qué opinan? :3333


	3. Sobre familia

Para quienes no lo sepan, Higía es la diosa de la higiene. Con eso pueden seguir la lectura :3333

**SOBRE FAMILIA.**

1. ¿Te gustaría tener una familia con Eren?  
_Bueno... no me imagino en plan de dueña de casa con traje de sirvienta blanco ceñido al cuerpo, bueno, quizás sí, pero sólo en el ámbito de limpiar la casa, pero... tener una familia con esa idiota, creo... creo que sería tan de fantasía que raya en lo irreal. No es que sea mi sueño homosexual y marica oculto, claro que no...¿por quién me tomas? ¿por una princesa en apuros?_

2. ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran los genes titanes de Eren?  
_Creo, sólo creo que estás aludiendo que de una manera ilógica que raya en un fetiche obsceno de hombres panzones con delantales... que voy a quedar embarazado de mi bestia ¿verdad? si fuera el caso -el cual es imposible- los amaría siendo como fueran mis hijos... con el mocoso._

3. ¿De embarazarte, cuántos hijos querrías tener?  
_Creo que si hay un fetiche obsceno de por medio en estas preguntas, que no me voy a embarazar joder... un poco de semen titán nunca mató a nadie... supongo. En fin, con un mocoso me basta._

4. ¿Que harías si, ya estando casado con Eren te llega a ser infiel?  
_Le amarro de los cocos a un árbol jodidamente alto, bien tirantes sus dos bolas, le abriría la piel y le echaría ácido entre otras torturas, y claro, abstinencia. Aunque dudo que Eren se busque otro trasero teniendo el que ya tiene. Soy el culo más sexy de toda la humanidad, bitch.  
_  
5. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te mime Eren durante tu embarazo?  
_¿Dan por hecho que quedaré hecha una bola, no? Ojalá y que todos los que preguntan esto se mueran obesos y dando a luz. En fin, sacando la palabra embarazo, mucha comida, que cumpla todos mis caprichos... en especial en el sexo._

6. Considerando que Eren es un titán, ¿te perturbaría si tus hijos son más altos que tú?  
_N-No, claro que no... o sea, no tengo un complejo con mi altura, me sirve más... soy más ágil y... Eren me dice que... bastardos, muéranse._

7. ¿Si Eren te pidiera tu mano y aceptaras... a qué lugar te gustaría ir de Luna de Miel?"  
_¿Si yo aceptara eh? ¿Quién niega que quizás ya acepté? y bueno, ese mocoso siempre ha querido ir al océano, si todo esto se acaba algún día, iremos a probar y ensuciar esa tal arena y parte del mar para hacer cochinadas._

8. ¿Te gustaría tener de cuñada a Mikasa? ¿Por qué?  
_Es una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie en el mundo, excepto a ustedes, quienes preguntan, ustedes merecen eso y más, bastardos_.

9. ¿Si tuvieran hijos... sería algo así como su "madre" y Eren sería el "padre"?  
_Pobre de Eren que el crio que tengamos me llame Madre, sólo pobre, pobre de él. Es claro que ambos seríamos padres... tengo pene ¿sabían?_

10. ¿Complacerías a Yaeger usando un vestido escotado el día de su boda?  
_Ve-te a la mier-da. No usaré un vestido, no soy marica, sólo en la luna de miel, y por puro morbo, con un látigo y Eren amarrado a la cama._

11. ¿Cómo quieres que sean tus hijos igual a ti o a Eren?  
_A Eren..._

12. Cómo ha tomado Mikasa tu relación con Eren?  
_Bien, normal... no viene en las noches a raspar el vidrio y a vernos fornicar. ¿Cómo crees? no ha intentado asesinarme cinco veces con sus tartaletas de felicitaciones ¿a quién se le ocurriría semejante barbaridad?_

13. ¿Quiere matarte lenta y dolorosamente o incentiva a Eren a que te duro contra la pared?  
_La verdad, la tipa está demente, es un hecho. Muy sobre protectora, pero sólo lo hace para que haga feliz al mocoso. Y... la segunda pregunta la omitiré. Nadie manda al cachorro a darme duro contra la pared excepto YO._

14. ¿Qué prefieres, niño o niña?  
_¿Hijos de nuevo? prefiero dar a luz una escoba._

15. ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Eren que se case contigo?  
_Quizás ya lo estemos... casados.  
_  
16. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras un hijo y este sea acosado por una chica a lo "Mikasa"?  
_Desearle la mejor de las suertes, en serio la mejor. Antes que nada claro, le haría hombre, para poder sobrellevar a una chica como Mikasa, o mi pobre hijo resultará el pasivo con la chica.  
_  
17. ¿Si Eren te pilla desprevenido y pide tu mano mientras tienen sexo, que le dirías?  
_"P-Pídeme ma-matrimonio en un p-puto l-lugar m-ás l-impio, si es en el ahh mítico templo de Higía, so-soy todo tuyo." Creo que eso le respondería, o quizás… ya se lo respondí._

18. ¿Qué piensas si Eren se llegue a ir de putas por su despedida de soltero?  
_Eren no se atrevería, sabe que se la rebano si es así, además, ninguna zorra desconoce el hecho de que Eren es mío y el único agujero que gozará es el de mi culo._

19. ¿Quiénes serían los padrinos de tu primer bebé?  
_La loca de Hanji, por desgracia, ya está pidiendo el puesto hasta por si acaso, ya que es imposible, les repito, que quede jodidamente gordo y esperando un bebé, y bueno, el Padrino sería el bueno para nada de Irvin, con tal de que no los use como carnada de titán, ningún problema._

20. ¿Qué pasaría si Higia te concede por una profecía el don de ser Madre, y portaras al niño mesías que traería la limpieza a todo el mundo?  
_Sería el honor más grande en toda esta cochina e inmunda vida, ven aquí estomago de embarazada, limpiar pañales no puede ser tan malo._

**N.A:** El próximo capítulo es un especial, se llama "Sobre Levi", y tratará de Eren, pueden hacerle cualquier pregunta a Eren sobre su pequeño y gruñón amante, espero que les gustara el capítulo.


End file.
